James Potter and the Dark Heiress
by raincaster
Summary: The Dark Heiress, loyal will she be to the one who accepts her as her own   The Protector born of fight and flight, eldest to a famous line, never will be alone.  Only they of two enemies meet will send the Darkness in retreat."
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have had this story for a while (unfinished) and it's on two other fansites. However, I forgot my info to one of the sites and I have another story that goes with this story on this fansite... so I figured I'd put it up. Though you don't have to read it to understand it , This story is about James S. Potter and my OC Iris from A SNAKE IN THE LION'S DEN and is a multi chapter story on their friendship. Hope you enjoy and let my know of your opinions.

CHAPTER 1

Head Auror Harry Potter collapsed on a stool at Three Broomsticks waiting for his partner and brother in law, Ron Weasley. Work had been exhausting. They had been investigating the fifth murder that month and still had no suspects or leads. Worse, their one clue every time was a dark mark carved onto a wooden surface. Someone was trying to bring back the Deatheaters – or give the ministry a good scare. Either way, Harry was determined to bring a stop to it. One Voldemort had been bad enough.

"Usual Harry?" Hannah Longbottom appeared from behind the bar, startling Harry out from his thoughts.

"Wha -? Oh yes thank you Hannah. Make that two please." When the maid raised an eyebrow Harry quickly added, "Ron is meeting me here soon."

Hannah chuckled softly as she poured the glass in front of Harry. "Neville sends greeting with our daughter Allie. They're in the Amazon studying plants."

Harry grinned knowing that his friend had passed on his love of plants to his only daughter. "Glad to know. James – well James is going to start his last year this coming fall. Ginny and I aren't quite sure what to make of that. Ginny is trying to come to terms that her eldest baby is practically an adult."

"Oh, and you're not man enough to admit that you're feeling the same way?" Hannah laughed and Harry gave a small grin. "How are Albus and Lily?"

"Al is glad that he only has to deal with James as quidditch caption for one more year and Lily is being lectured by Hermione about O.W.L.S."

"But she is just going into her fourth year!" laughed Hannah, shaking her head.

"Well, this is Hermione." Harry jumped as he heard a young child's voice beside him.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned in surprise to face the small short blonde haired girl beside him. She looked only six years old, with big, bright, unfocused blue - grey eyes turned his way.

"Yes – what's wrong dear? Are you lost?" Harry asked as he looked over the girl's shoulder for what could be her parental unit.

"The Darkness is rising," the girl said, seemingly not hearing Harry's question. Harry froze, recognizing a seer's trance. No. The girl continued.

"_The Darkness is rising ready to blow out the candle's light_

_As they battle, two will determine the outcome of the fight_

_The Dark Heiress, loyal will she be to the one who accepts her as her own _

_The Protector born of fight and flight, eldest to a famous line, never will be alone._

_Only they of two enemies meet will send the Darkness in retreat."_

The girl closed her eyes shut and swayed. Harry caught her before she hit the floor. Looking around he saw that no one else has paid the girl any attention but himself in the busy pub.

"Jade. Jade!" A woman's frantic voice rang through the crowd. "JADE!"

The girl opened her eyes looking as though she were waking from a deep sleep, "Mommy?"

Immediately Harry acted, "Mam, I have her over here!"

"Jade!" A tired blonde haired woman exclaimed as she hugged the girl. "You naughty girl, I've found you! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She turned to Harry. "Thank you Mr. –"?

"– Potter," Harry watched with bemusement as the woman's eyes widen and found his old lightening shaped scar. "No problem really; I have three of my own and they all got into all sorts of mischief when they were younger – still do as teens for that matter…"

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Come along Jade! Mommy has a very tight schedule that she is already behind on!"

Trying not to smirk at the girl's pout toward her mother's lead, Harry suddenly saw Ron enter the building and signaled him over. The red haired man watched mother and daughter walk out the door and turned to Harry.

"What was that about?"

"The girl Jade just made a prophecy –"

"What?"

Sighing Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you later. Somehow I have a have a feeling that it is connected to all that we've been working on." He also felt sick to his stomach. This prophecy was going to hit close to home, he could feel it.

"I hate prophecies, they're nothing but trouble," sighed Ron.

"Hmmm – really I had no clue," Harry said, voice dripping with sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"James!"

James Sirius Potter found himself being attacked with his friend's Iris' tight hugs.

"Iris Rowena Riddle, will you let me breathe!" he gasped laughing as the young woman gave him a wide smile and released him.

They had just boarded the Hogwart's Express, ready for their seventh and last year of school. James had quickly checked on his two younger siblings to see that they had made it without too much trouble to their friends and he had made way to find his own. It didn't work. Iris had found him.

"My, what a feisty flower you have there, my dear cousin!" laughed Fred Weasley as her entered the scene. Iris reaction was almost immediate.

"Oi, I'm no one's _flower _…!"

"You know he was joking Iris," Dominique, another Weasley cousin, said as she sat down beside her. "I can't believe this is our last year!"

Iris' mock stern face turned somber. "I know, I can't imagine what I'll do next. It doesn't seem possible that I'm on my last year…"

"I hab bought bab ew idned bor be earler's orgram." Fred said with a mouth full of chocolate.

Iris made a disgusted face. "Fred that's gross; I can't speak Foodnese."

James translated before Fred managed to sallow all the sweets. "He said that he'd thought that you signed up for the Healer's Program." For some reason, Iris turned silent and looked towards the ground, face turning a light pink. She mumbled softly, James had to practically be nose to nose with her.

"I got rejected." Speaking slightly louder now, Iris added, "It was probably my grades."

The compartment where they sat turned silent for a moment only the train's wheels rolling them forward on the tracks could be heard.

"Dragon's dung," snapped James, looking his friend straight in the eye. "You're top of the class! Iris, you're a brilliant witch. Academics are not an issue… and neither is your extra circular either!" Iris shut her mouth as James shot down her new reason. "You are on the Dueler's Circle, Broom Racers, and you founded the Skaters' Club and work in the school library. Not only that but you've helped in the Hospital Wing and got a written recommendation from Madam Pomfrey. None of that is rejectable."

"James, it's really no big deal -!"

"Merlin bless, do you guys hear her? She got ripped off of the very thing she had wanted to do since first year, but that's no big deal… really Iris why didn't you tell me this before? I could've had my cousin Vic or Aunt Angie talk to you about the different programs and such. The Deutsch Institution is really good better then the British one really. Or there's that one in Ireland…"

"James please, this is exactly why I didn't tell you –"

"So James" Dominique interrupted them. "Aren't you thinking of auror training after school?"

Fred sighed, "That was defiantly not at all obvious – ouch!" the red head rubbed where Dom had hit him to be quiet.

James looked at Iris for another second, just to tell her that he wasn't finish with her quite yet and nodded his head. "That's the plan."

"So you _did _make it in," teased Fred. "Even with all those detentions."

James couldn't help the cocky grin, "Of course Harry Potter's son is going to be accepted! Plus, contrary to popular belief, all those detentions and quidditch practices didn't kill any of my grades."

"What a miracle," muttered Iris.

"Well my mother seemed to think so," said James. "My dad's nervous though… I don't think he had pictured any of his kids in the dark wizard catching business."

The four teens felt the train come to a slow stop.

"HOGWARTS!" the conductor's yell met their ears and together the friends collected their belongings. James pushed back his raven hair so he could see his snowy owl better as he watched her devour an owl treat he pushed through the bars of her cage.

"Hey Iris, does Zoe want a treat?" He pointed to the barn owl napping in the cage that his friend was holding.

"I'll put it in her cage; it'll be a nice treat when she wakes up," nodded Iris. "Thanks James."

"For the owl treat?"

Iris rolled her ice blue eyes. "No, for reminding me that I wasn't as worthless as that rejection made me feel."

"Ah, no problem, and Iris? You're never worthless."

James sighed at the long line of first years lined in the great hall, anything but prepared to be sorted. _I was never the scrawny and scared,_ he thought to himself. _Hope they hurry up; I couldn't stand it if Fred complained about starving for another minute!_

"Absier, Lane" the Headmistress called. James watched the miniature boy with wild dirty blonde curls tremble to the tall oak stool that held the ratty, yet wise sorting hat. As the hat dropped over the boy's face, James allowed his mind to wonder._ This is really my last year. I don't believe it. Iris is right… Where do we go from here?_ He looked up at the floating lit candles that illuminated the evening like ceiling. His gaze scanned the sea of young witches and wizards around him all sitting in long oak tables, dressed in the same black robes. The red, green, gold, and blue banners covered the walls along with the moving portraits of various subjects that ranged from the ranging seascape to a dancing girl in pink. His wondering eyes fell on the ghosts in the back, possibly arguing about 'that Peeves' again. His look fell on each and every family member in the hall, all the Weasleys and Potters of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, all of which were idly keeping themselves entertained with books, doodles, games and more. At last he found Iris again. She was sitting two seats across from him, staring with polite interest as each of the nervous first years came up and were seated in their proper houses.

_And suddenly he found himself remembering when they were being sorted. Iris had been shunned, all because of her name: Riddle. He remembered as she walked head down up to the hat as students around her began to whisper and point. He remembered her almost defiant look as she sat upon that stool, lips in a thin line, as the hat himmed and hummed about where to put her. He remembered her giving a soft sigh of relief as the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_He also remembered that no one clapped, to stunned to really do much. So he clapped for her. A few people joined him, but that was scattered and ended quickly. _

_Then there was his own sorting. He had lied to himself earlier – he had been a scared scrawny firstie. Potter. The pressure hung around him, pushing on him the need to succeed. He had to be a Gryffindor._

Ah, Potter. A lot like your grandfather I see. Hope you have a few pranks up your sleeve, I'm ready for a laugh.

_James would've normally laughed at the hat wanting a laugh, but the life changing moment continued to quiet him. _Gryffindor please_… he thought._

But yet you are much more like your father, in more ways than one, the hat continued on. Are you sure you want Gryffindor?

_James remembered the defiant girl before him. She_ _hadn't been a scared firstie begging for her house… he quickly changed his tone._

Yes _he told the hat_, _thoughts suddenly sounding more certain and sure. _I choose Gryffindor.

Very Well…_ Out loud the hat bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

"James!"

James startled out of his thoughts and met Iris' eyes with his own hazel. "Aye?"

"We're done with the sorting, there's food in front of you mister!" giggled Iris. "I don't ever thing I've seen you ignore food before!"

"Wha -? Yes, they got strawberry tarts!" James grabbed one and munched down on it.

"Are you okay James? Seriously, I've never seen you space out food…"

"Pass the chicken, Iris? Thanks"

Iris stared at him before scooting the silver plate over to him. "I guess you're okay then."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

James couldn't sleep.

He stared blindly into the burning fire place in front of him, only partially aware of his peers passing by him to go to their proper dorms for bed. He positioned himself so that he was lying down in his favorite common room chair, dropping the day's newspaper on the floor. In his hand was a letter from his father, crunched in his fist. Next to the fallen newspaper was the forgotten letter from his mother, still waiting to be read.

The fact that his parents had written separate letters had made James wary. The newspaper only furthered his concern.

Harry Potter - his hero, his father – was in danger's way. _Again._

"It's only the first week of school James, no need to look so stressed." James turned slowly to face Iris as she came towards him. Her eyes soften as she studied his worried eyes. "What can I do to help?" She asked.

That was something he liked about Iris; she didn't hound him asking what the matter was. She knew he would talk on his own time. "Could you wake up Albus and Lily please? Family stuff."

Nodding, Iris went the each sibling's dorm, shaking them awake. Both pairs emerald eyes and brown eyes appeared annoyed at being opened at the late time of night – until they saw their older brother and his articles of paper. They sat in either side of him on the chair's arms, clearly looking up to him for answers. James saw Iris start to slide out of the room.

"Iris, please stay."

Without a word, she sat Indian style in front of the Potter siblings as James sighed and straighten out the papers around him.

It was unnerving to see three young people who were usually so care free being so worried. Iris studied each of their faces as they talked and read each paper, with each word spoken and printed made her truly realize how close the Potter family really was.

"Dad's on an auror mission," James had started. _ Which, is not surprising,_ Iris thought. _That's part of his job; all three of them have been through their father's absence before…_

"Their searching for leads on all these murders…" James continued on. Iris picked up the day's Daily Prophet and read the article it was opened on.

_Deatheaters' Return?_

_Early this month began a string of killings with no physical mark of cause. This leads to suspicion of _Aveda Kedrava_ the killing curse as the weapon of choice. Also with each death, another disturbing sign signals worry: a dark mark curved somewhere near the deceased. Is this a sign of a rebuilding of the past? Is a dark wizard trying to finished He Who Must Not Be Named's 'unfinished work.' An unnamed ministry worker certainly thinks so._

"_This is all a repeat of 24 years ago. Five of the eight murders have been high ministry officials and figures to the wizardry world. Others are senseless muggle killings. There might have been more dead if not for constant vigilance!" _

_Indeed there have been reported attempted murders, including one on the head auror, Mr. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter and those closest to him have refused to comment on what the murders and attempted murders mean. All Mr. Potter did say was, "A wise wizard once told me, to keep never ceasing, constant vigilance. I would only ask the wizarding population to keep an eye out and report any suspicious activity. Other than that, live your lives. Don't let fear keep you from living."_

_And it is with that I leave my readers. Are the Deatheaters returning? The signs start to point that way. _

"Both Mom and Dad are shaken up by what has happened," James continued talking. "You know how Dad is though, he is going to find who's behind all this…"

Iris picked up a piece of crumpled up paper and smoothed it out to read.

_Dear James, _

_I've little doubt that you're going to find out sooner or later. So I'm going for the sooner with my own words then the _Prophet's_ gossip. I am fine. Let me repeat that: I AM FINE. Yes, someone tried to kill me the other day, though luckily it was sloppily done and we caught the guy. I'm not going to lie; I'm a little shaken from what has happened. But the information that we've manage to get out from this suspect has been a huge lead. A team of my men is going to search farther into this. I am sorry that I can't tell you all this and that I'm leaving on this mission in person. It was a sudden decision and one that can't be widely known. Teddy and your grandma is with your mother, but be sure not to give her a hard time when you see her next… both of you need the extra care when you see each other. And PLEASE tell Lily and Al before they read anything in the newspaper. I love you. All of you. Be safe and look after the family._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Come here Lils, that's it, stubborn; you're allowed to cry." Iris looked up to see the siblings in a tight embrace; their forms illuminated by the dying fire. She leaned closer to read the final letter.

_Dear James,_

_We are all fine. Your dad is shaken but unhurt by the week's events. Your grandma and Teddy are with me while he's gone with his work. Be strong, Be safe. And behave. Look after each other, all of you. I love you all._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Iris crawled over to the trio, tears in her eyes. As weird as it was, this family had become _her _family. James had accepted her, so had the others close to him. She joined the group hug, allowing the stressed feelings wash over her and together they slowly fell asleep, piled in the arm chair, in front of the dying fire.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Harry hated being confused.

It was day four of the mission and still no leads, only more deaths and disappearances. His team had carefully examined each of the crime scenes, searching for clues. The only things they knew for certain were this: a dark mark left carved in a surface, maybe a body that appeared to have been scared to death. _Aveda Kedrava_ and deatheaters. No people to question. All of the old deatheater order had been killed or imprisoned shortly after the war.

The prophecy still hung his mind, hissing the obvious at him. _It has something to do with Iris!_

Of course he needed hand written proof. He needed records. Records weren't the easiest things to get, even for the head auror who saved the wizardry world at 17.

Not to mention, he despised the very thought of her being dragged through whatever was happening, for despite the heavily believed rumors concerning her ancestry, Harry was quite fond of the girl. Not every young wizard or witch was willing to discuss what the best method to rid of a demetor was or try to give a true definition to what the "dark arts" exactly were. And Iris had kept him thinking and revising his ideas since the day James introduced her their first year at Christmas break. To Harry's own surprise he had found himself whispering in James' ear, _"That girl is a Keeper!"_ His eldest son had just looked at him in a clear _whatever you say Dad_ look.

He concluded that he should talk to her mother. Surely she could get the records and give him something to look at that would explain _something._

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry pushed aside his thoughts and looked ahead to their newest crime scene. A modest looking cottage stood before him, the front door kicked in and hanging by a hinge. Long breezy white curtains hung crookedly, ripped. A window was broken. The glass glistened in the moon light; the sharp ridged edges gleamed maliciously.

"Wands out!" Harry ordered his team in a loud whisper. They had done so already, having worked for the head auror before. Harry ran a hand down the falling door, stopping when he spotted the carved skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth on the wood work. The wind cried as it tossed his raven hair about. Jumping slightly, Harry listened harder, fighting the wind. He gasped as he realized there was more than the wind; there was also a faint sound of a child crying.

"We're going in," Harry informed the aurors behind him. "There's a child inside. Ron, with me please. Willows with Harley and Sean with Kay. We don't want any surprises." Building up courage with his best mate beside him and the cries of the unknown child, Harry pushed aside the door. Pictures that once hung on the walls were smashed on the hardware floor and furniture was overturned. They took in the scratch marks on the wall near the door, as if someone was dragged out against their will. On the far side of the room a long oak bookcase was leaning sideways, front first into the opposite wall. Harry once again listened hard. The cries seem to come from there. Muttering a revealing spell, he walked over to the fallen bookcase and pulled it back. Hidden by a shelf, crunched into a ball, was a little girl. Golden light around her blonde hair and quivering body told Harry that this was no imposter leading him into a trap. Getting down on his knees, Harry placed a hand on the girls shoulder and spoke softly and gently.

"Shhhhh, I'm here to help."

Startled the girl whirled around and Harry's green eyes met her blue – grey eyes. Harry could only stare in shock for a moment as recognition shot through him. He had seen those eyes before.

"I – I want my m—mommy," sobbed Jade, tears running down her face. "T –they took her."

Harry Potter was no longer Harry the auror. He quickly turned into Harry the parent. Making sure he was eye level with her he wiped of her tears and talked softly. "Shhh, we'll take care of you. You'll be okay." Turning to Ron, he said, "I want you to find out if she has any other family. If you find them, inform them immediately what has happened. The sooner she's with them the better. For now though, we're going to have to find a safe place for her to stay."

Ron nodded and gave Jade a small grin. "Don't worry kiddo, you're in good hands." Sniffing, Jade just looked at the two adult men and tears continued to roll down her face. As if making a final decision, she looked at harry and reached for him. Giving a small sad smile, Harry picked her up and felt the girl bury her face in his shoulder. With satisfaction he noted that that all of his team still had their wands out, ready for the unexpected.

_Good, Ron's and my lessons did mean something in training._ He nodded at Ron who gave the same acknowledged look at their recent members. Ron was the first to speak up,

"Well, let's get out of here."

The day after that, James sat down at breakfast in the great hall and saw Iris with the _Daily Prophet_.

"Anything new?" He asked her, putting a few pancakes on his plate.

"Another disappearance, but a child was found alone on the scene. It doesn't say anything more… I think their withholding that information for a reason."

James shivered. "Is the child well?"

"All it says was that they were scared but otherwise unharmed. Doesn't say much else; no age, gender, name, etc." Iris shook her head. "Poor kid."

"Yeah, no joke. That's horrible. At least they're alive." James sighed and changed the topic. "Did you finish the charms essay? I still have no clue if mine's even on the correct subject." When Iris glared at him, he added defensively, "Professor Keith wasn't exactly clear about the assignment, you said so yourself!"

"Yes," Iris agreed, sounding as though she were explaining this to a small child. "But if you have paid _any_ attention for the past two weeks we have been back you would be able to assume correctly that you needed to write a one foot paper on how you could incorporate certain charms we have reviewed from the past six years into your future job – _ouch!"_

James frowned as Iris quickly withdrew her hand from her stack of papers that she had been looking through. Sticking her index finger into her mouth, James heard her mutter, "Stupid paper cut."

Without thinking, James pulled on her arm to take the finger out of her mouth and turned the harmed finger until he saw the thin line of red along side. Taking out his wand, he muttered a spell and watched in satisfaction as the skin grew back over the cut. Iris rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You didn't have to do that you know; it's really no big deal."

"Practice makes perfect. Aurors should know these things you know. And paper cuts may be small and innocent looking, but they _hurt_."

The bell rung for the end of breakfast. Everyone slowly got up and trudged to their first class. James and Iris joined the crowd, closely followed by Fred and Dominique, and the four of them made their way to potions.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_Dear_ _James, Al, and Lil,_

_ I'm back from my mission and am a little tired but safe and unharmed. Your mother volunteered to look after the little girl who was found at the crime scene, so you're going to have a foster sister for a little bit (until we can locate her family, which I hope we can soon.)Her name is Jade and when the Christmas holidays roll around I hope to see you all welcoming her as if she's family, even though you guys think "_I have so much family I can hardly keep them all straight!_" And yes, I've heard you all say this many times before so don't act all innocent like you know nothing about what I'm speaking of. Family is important, and I know you will give Jade that feeling when you see her. _

_ Oh, and you will see me very soon. I got an invitation from Professor Thomas to speak in Defense class again this year. Naturally, I said I'd love to speak and have a chance to embarrass my darling children. So with that said, be safe and look after one another._

_Love you always,_

_Dad_

"Good, Uncle Harry is coming," said Fred, who was reading over James' shoulder. "He's always an interesting lecture to have!"

"'An interesting lecture?' Freddie, you just created an oxymoron." snorted Dominique with a grin.

"NEVER call me 'Freddie -!"

"Mr. Potter is a very interesting man to talk to. I am glad for all the times he has come in and discussed with us," interceded Iris. "You're lucky to have him as a father James."

James gave his friend a small smile and nodded. "Yeah I know." He unconscientiously ran his hand through his raven hair, thinking. The girl was probably the same as the one reported in the newspaper. And of course, his parents would take her into their home. But why had the girl been targeted and then left alone - ?

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Riddle and Mr. and Miss. Weasley, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

James stuffed his letter in his bag as Iris' head shot up towards the voice and the Weasleys gave impatient sighs. Professor Blade had come into the room, ready for his upcoming transfiguration lesson. And it was clear from the start that the normal four trouble makers were up to something from his perspective.

"No Professor, just discussing the dangers of nonverbal self- transfiguration." James replied calmly. "Iris just was reviewing them with me what they were in case we went over them in class."

The professor's stern and hard black eyes glared at him. "Oh and your cousins were just discussing the weather were they?"

"Of course not sir," Fred answered. "We want to ready for that pop quiz that you will no doubtfully surprise us with."

This got a few brave chuckles from the class mates around them. Blade's face turned a dangerous red. "Fine then, Miss. Riddle, since your friends and yourself are so immersed in the subject would you name some of the dangers of self transfiguration?"

"Don't mess up your organs," Iris said bluntly.

"I need mor -!"

"Careful that your organs are not shrunk or overlarge when you change back into a wizard… careful that your organs are not shrunk or overlarge when you transform yourself… careful that you do not have any unnecessary or have forgotten any necessary organs for you transfiguration. It would be disastrous to be a fish without gills." Iris turned to James. "Did I miss anything else?"

"About organs? No." Said James fighting back a grin as he then addressed his professor. "Also Professor when doing any nonverbal spells, you should make sure your mind is focused on the task on hand. It just wouldn't do to be trying to give myself a shark head as I thought about my empty stomach. I just might end up with two stomachs and no head."

"Don't skip steps to try to make the process faster," added Fred, winking at James and Iris.

"And do precisely as what each step says in the order that it is said," finished Dominique.

"But most of what they said is common sense really," Iris put in, "The important part is to make sure that everything about the body is correct and working as you transform."

Professor Blade just stared at the four teens, shaking his head muttering, "Trouble trouble with a capitol t!"

"Potters never look for trouble; trouble finds us," muttered James under his breath. Iris heard and held back a laugh.

"Now turn to page 394 in your text books," Blade began, addressing the whole class. "And tell me what do you see…"

When the bell rang, James didn't waste time in the transfiguration classroom. He ran out, Iris close behind. Neither of them held the professor in high esteem, nor did the professor them. Blade seemed to think that James basked in his family's fame and expected the world to fall around him. Which in truth he didn't mind, he could handle himself. It was whenever Blade picked on Iris or his siblings that made James really mad. He just didn't see what the professor's problem was. Well, at least he had quidditch practice soon. A good quidditch session could always lift his spirits.

"What's the problem Potter?"

James whirled around to face Alec Blaine. The Slytherin had taken an instant dislike to James since first year and the grudge had been held out for the rest of the school years. Considering Blaine was Blade's nephew, maybe their prejudice had rubbed off each other. Or maybe it had been that James had hexed Blaine when he had called Iris a 'blood traitor'. Either way, the feeling was mutual and James didn't want to deal with the bloke now.

"Not your business Blaine now sod off."

"Tough words Potter, better be careful now though, or you'll be sorry. Daddy isn't always going to be around."

James reached for his wand in his back pocket but Iris had caught up to him and instinctively placed her hand in his. Despite Blaine, James found Iris' hold calming and though his hand twitched, he didn't fight her.

"Either speak plainly or don't speak at all Alec Blaine," the young woman said coolly, keeping her grip on her one true friend. Blaine's eyes gleamed maliciously.

"Oh Potter the things you don't know. You are still allowing your girlfriend to hide behind your family… shame really. She's going to get them all killed…"

Both James and Iris pinned Alec against the wall and held their wands at his throat without warning. James' phoenix wand shook as he made red sparks out of it, the heat just missing their opponent's bare skin.

"James Sirius Potter! Iris Rowena Riddle! Let that young man go immediately!" Harry Potter rushed forward, his visitor badge visible on his work robes.

The two teens sent Blaine a scathing look then did as they were told though did not lower their wands. Blaine responded by whipping out his own directing it first at James…

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Blaine's wand flew out of his hand and Harry Potter caught it with ease. "Wands down, James and Iris." - The teens did as they were told – "That's good. Mr. Blaine you will get yours back in a second. I will not tolerate attacks happening in front of me, verbal or physical. I may not be a teacher but I do know the school rules."

"But –."

"I know perfectly well that James and Iris had you pinned down; however I do happen to know that they would have to be provoked to act in such a manner. Learn to hold your tongue and wand and you may just get along in the world, Mr. Blaine. Now go to class. Be sure that I will speak to your head of house. James and Iris go to whatever you have next but rest assure that your head of house will hear about this too. Now I am off to the DADA room."

Blaine did as he was told muttering all the way. Unfortunately for him he was still in Iris' hearing and what she heard was not to her liking. James watched in bemusement as she ran towards the young man, screaming "YOU FILTHY ROTTEN CROCHROCH!" and punched him hard in the face. James mouth dropped and Harry, who had turned around to see if his orders were being followed, raised an eyebrow and James swore he could see the corner of his father's mouth twitch up slightly.

"I should report that too, but quite frankly, I'm sure he deserved it. Merlin, that brought back memories," James heard his father say. "Why don't you go grab her son and take her to quidditch practice with you? Fresh air will do you both good."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The crisp, late autumn air stung Iris' cheeks. She pulled up her hood and tightened the cloth clutched in her hands to shield herself from the cold. Looking up, she saw the blur that she knew to be James upon his broom. She had always enjoyed watching James fly. Something was lifted away from him when he was up in the wide blue skies. Iris knew the feeling of freedom her friend was experiencing; all his burdens seemed to vanish the higher he got. It was as though the broom was part of him as he effortlessly guided his broom in countless loops and turns. She would normally join him, competing with him to see which flyer could pull off the most complex, daring maneuvers. She would normally join him just to share the invincible feeling of freedom that the heavens seemed to offer so much.

But there were times where one just had to sit and watch.

"Are you sure you don't want to join? The team's done with practice you know."

James had descended and hopped off his broom, his hazel eyes calm and gentle. He peered into her own blue as if searching for something.

"What did Blaine say?"

Iris stared up at James. It took all of her will power not to cry. She felt her throat constrict and the tears press behind her eyes. Why was James able to guess her trouble so easily?

As though answering her thoughts, James said, "Iris, you punched the guy. Congrats by the way, I've wanted to do that for a while now."

A start of a laugh escaped her. Her lips tightened as though trying to hold the rest of whatever could come out. James sat himself beside her, his red and gold uniform reaching out towards her, pushed by the wind. She sniffed, turning her face so she could wipe the beginning of tears away from her face. James waited patiently, knowing his friend would speak when she was ready.

"He said I was a worthless blood traitor who would end up just killing you all," Iris softly replied. "He said that your family would pay for corrupting me."

"We Potters are corrupting you? That's a first; many people tend to think it's the other way around. Iris…" James paused for a moment and continued. "Dad's a powerful wizard who happens to be head auror, Mom's a power witch in her own right and they passed a lot of that power on to us kids, even my god brother Teddy, though not in the genetic sense. We have the largest family ever full of war veterans, curse breakers, aurors, healers, law makers, dragon keepers and business owners…No one is going to mess with us unless they want to start a fight. And if they do, it's not your fault that they're just plain stupid. Feel better?" It sounded as though James had added the last question as an afterthought. Iris, though still troubled, immediately saw James' point and nodded her head. James pulled her into an awkward hug, which Iris returned, both for comfort from the incident and for shelter from the wind.

"Oi, Iris, James! We have double DA in five!"

The two friends jumped, startled at the sudden presence of another as Fred Weasley lifted an eyebrow at the pair. "Well, come on James, I don't think you want to be late and earn another detention from Professor Thomas on the day your dad is lecturing."

Iris heard James sigh and saw his glare that he aimed at his cousin. "I suppose." He muttered. Taking James' offered hand, Iris stood back up and the trio went back inside, racing to their defense against the dark arts class for the afternoon.

Fred, James and Iris all rushed in to the brightly lit classroom full of students and slid into their chairs as the final bell rang. James gave a huff of relief and rested his head on his arm. That was close.

"Good job you three," James saw his father smirk as Professor Thomas turned to the trio speaking. "Another second later you would have been late. James… remember, you have just one more tardy before a detention."

James saw his father raise his eyebrow as if to say, "Is that so?" Taking a breath, James nodded his head, "Yes, I know Professor."

"Just so we are clear," the professor added with a friendly smile. Now addressing the class, he added, "Mr. Potter is here today for a little talk …" – the class gave a polite applause – "And I expect the upmost respectful behavior from all of you. This is a seventh year class, so I don't think you need a rumble on how to behave. Alright Harry."

James observed knowingly smiles between Professor and Head Auror…they had been to school together and were probably thinking of all the ways they wrecked havoc on different teachers. Of course, if James were to ask, his father would say that they had _deserved_ it.

"Very well," Harry Potter stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Are there any new faces this year? You all look familiar…" Harry looked around the classroom, scanning the faces. "No? Excellent. Now what have we discussed over the past six years I have come to be with you all?"

The air filled with raised hands. Harry nodded towards a Slytherin girl, plain in looks but very perceptive. "Yes, Miss. Nott?"

"What the Dark Arts are… it came to the conclusion that it was any spell, potion, or charm meant for ill intent." The girl replied smoothly.

"Ah, yes, I remember… Mr. Lee?"

A Gryffindor lowered his hand and said with a trace of a smile as if reliving a memory. "Second year we talked about dueling." The others in the classroom all tried not to give some sort of grin or giggle that had been an entertaining day. Harry and James laughed remembering that day too.

"Didn't I tell you the story of the dueling club my second year?" Harry asked and the numerous heads nodded.

"You also had us pair off into twos for a mock duel, only you said to make sure to pair off with someone you _liked _enough to only do harmless spells on." Another student said.

"Third year we talked about prejudices against certain creatures like werewolves…"

"Yea, then fourth year we talked about Unforgivable Curses…"

"… You wouldn't show us them though…"

The class turned silent as Harry raised his hand. "I'm glad for your enthusiasm, but one at a time please. What about fifth year? Yes, Fred."

"You talked a little of what it's like to face a dark wizard." James heard the awe in his cousin's voice. Indeed, James felt the same way when his father would speak of his personal experiences with the dark arts.

"And it's nothing like this classroom," Harry said seriously. "It's only you, your brain and your gut that are keeping your from being killed, or tortured to insanity. It is my dearest hope that none of you realize this first hand, but you have been forewarned. What did we talk about last year? Mr. Zabini."

"Why people turn to the dark arts." The Slytherin answered. "Usually power and/ or protection."

Head Auror looked about the room, surveying each gaze that was upon him. "So, with all this in mind… what are our defenses against it all? How do we arm ourselves if spells and charms and potions aren't enough?"

The class fell into silence.

"Any ideas? First things that come to mind? You all have been with me since first year, you know I want your thoughts… James?"

James lowered his hand. "Didn't Auror Mad Eye use to say 'constant vigilance'?"

"Ever lasting, never ceasing CONSTANT VIGIALNCE!" Harry yelled the last two words, making the class jump. "And Moody would say it just like that… usually to make sure we were awake to get his point. Bottom line is be aware of your surroundings. See something wrong, fix it. Report it. Fight it. Keep safe. Whatever you can do to help. Mr. Patil?"

"Support from family and friends." He answered, his voice going up on the last syllable to make him sound like he was guessing.

"It always helps to have a friend to be able to say 'Hey moron, what are you doing?" Harry grinned and added. "Been there, done that. Family helps guide you… if your parents or respected adults wouldn't approve of it more than likely you're not going to do it. Been there, done that… Any more ideas?"

Silence.

"Why is Professor Thomas here?" asked Harry. "Why am I here, talking to you today? Miss. Longbottom."

"To teach." Alice Longbottom answered simply.

"Exactly. I come to teach you. Professor Thomas comes here to teach you. If we can teach you, show you, the effects of the Dark Arts for families and societies; the devastation and mayhem it causes and cause you to think twice before uttering a dark spell, then we have done our jobs.

"I make my living off of catching dark wizards and witches, but if that wasn't an issue I would be the happiest man alive. So I offer my time here, in hopes that I can make a difference in your lives… in hopes that I can prevent a dark wizard or dark witch from ever rising by arming them with my knowledge and experience." Harry's gaze fell on Iris and James the longest. "We look out for each other and share with each other in order to be human, in order to keep each safe from others and ourselves. Each and every one of you in this room will be tempted… maybe you have been already. Statistics have shown that two of every ten of you will drabble in dark magic sometime after you graduation. That means four people in this classroom right now will experiment… just experiment! But that's four people too many. Dominique, you have your hand raised."

From the rest of the class period, they talked. They talked about the topic in which they were on, or current events in the ministry, or past discussions that people still wanted to discuss. James listened to them all as he sat there thinking. Iris was in the same state of silent reflection. His hazel eyes met her blue and they had the same question to ask: Why had his father looked at them?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_James felt cold, ice cold. The frost crawled from his toes, winding its way up to his neck then finally freezing his face from his nose to his hair line. His breath was shallow, uneven and the air fogged up with every huff he took. _

_ "MOMMY!"_

_ Her scream tore at his heart and soul, wishing to reach out to the child that screamed, to comfort her maddening fright. If he had had the same strength as his middle sister, this would have never happened. He would have never had to hear his child's aguish cries as they dragged him away. He would have never had to have hid her last moment before they came. _

_ He could still hear the scratching of his nails against the wood…_

_ He had done everything… everything! Everything to protect his child… everything except giving her away. _

_ He heard his prison door open slowly with the creak of rusty hinges. A dark hooded figure, walked up beside him and whispered in his ear…_

_ "I tire of your foolishness Vinness… we'll will capture your daughter eventually. And then what good would it have been to keep secrets from me!" _

_ James felt a cold smooth hand slide under his chin and jerk his head roughly so that he could see his jailer's cold blue eyes. Fine dark hair slid out from the figure's hood. _

_ "So with this in mind, sister, what do you know about our forgotten niece? Answer me! CRUCIO! "_

James' eyes flashed opened, his breath coming in short gasps. Looking frantically around he observed that he was safe and warm in the Gryffindor tower, wrapped up in his grandmother's homemade quilt. It was only a dream.

But it had felt so real.

The woman, Vinness, had been captured (by her sister!)… and separated from her daughter. And their niece — whoever she was – was in danger…

_I'm going crazy,_ thought James warily. _It's just a dream… heck, I have a whole other two hours to sleep until breakfast!_

Turing to his other side, he pulled up and tucked his quilt to his body and closed his eyes. Once back in a restless dreamland, a soft child like voice sang in his ear,

_Protector, born of flight and born of fight_

_Protector, eldest of the famous line_

_Heed this warning and keep her safe, oh Protector._

"_So with this in mind, sister, what do you know about our forgotten niece? Answer me! CRUCIO! "_

Iris tossed about, trying to shake off the dark dream. She let out a low moan of pain.

_The dream shifted. Now she had fallen to her knees, leaning on an older prisoner's shoulder. Cruel laughter was behind her, fading. She buried her face helplessly into the older woman's blonde hair, holding back her tears. _

"_Shhhh, my dear. Shhhh._

_The door swung open and a hooded figure entered the prison. Unlike the other jailers, this one wore a white mask which looked horrible like a cracked skull. The figure turned and looked into her eyes and reached up its hand to take off its mask…_

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

She was flaying about now, only semi conscience that someone was really holding her down. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Iris, wake up! IRIS!"

Iris' eyes flashed opened. James stood above her, hazel eyes tired and concerned. Looking around she could see that she had fallen asleep in front of the common room fire on the couch, wrapped in a clean white sheet that she didn't think had been there before.

"James? It – It was only a dream!" She closed her eyes for a few moments but opened them back up quickly as if afraid to go back asleep. "It felt so real…"

James laughed softly. "Having strange nightmares? Join the club. Merlin, I don't want to go back to sleep… I've tried twice now."

Iris frowned, concerned. "I'm still sleepy but –"

"I'll wake you up if you seem to be having any bad dreams," James offered. "You still have an hour or so before breakfast. Like I said, I gave up trying to sleep."

Still have tired, Iris feebly nodded and wrapped herself tight in the sheet, silently thanking whoever had given it to her. Sleep gently took her again, a child's voice whispering in her ear,

_Loyal will she be to the one who accepts her as her own._

_Because of this, oh Dark Heiress, you will never be alone._

Harry Potter slowly woke up, refreshed from his short break from work and his time at the school. He smiled as he gazed upon the red head lying beside him, content to just look upon her peaceful face as he listened to her steady soft breathing. There wasn't a better way to wake up. He was the luckiest man alive; of this he had no doubt.

Gently so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping wife, Harry rose from bed and quickly got ready for work once more. A quick shower. Throw on his ministry uniform. Grab a bite to eat. Check on a sleeping Jade. Harry grinned; remembering of how he did this with his godchild and each of his three children whenever they were home. Some things would never change. He quietly went back inside the master bedroom and stopped at Ginny's side, gently running his hand through her soft hair and gave her a loving kiss on her brow.

"I love you," he whispered and turned slowly to the door and began his way to work.

Once there however, Harry realized that he'd much rather be back in bed with Ginny. For one, there was a stack of paper work on his desk. Second, Willows was pacing in front of his desk, obviously waiting for him. Third, there was a nice big headline on the day's newspaper that read: BREAK –IN AT HOGSMEAD. All of this was hinting at a very long day.

"Mr. Potter…" Willows began.

"Mr. Potter, someone is down in the conference room to speak with you," another auror in training entered his office. "She said that you wished to speak to her."

Harry sighed and turned to Willows. "I'm sorry this will have to wait… If you could do me a favor though and began on some of this?" He pointed to his tower of papers on his desk. Willows gave his boss a clear "you got to be kidding me" look and sat down and started to read the top paper. "Thank you," Harry said graciously. "I promise Willows I won't be long… Ah I need some coffee…"

"You want to talk about my daughter?" A middle aged woman stared nervously as Harry sat down across from her in the busy room. Her bright, intelligent eyes were worried and her lips were in a tight line.

"I reassure you, Ms. Yewbelle, Iris is in no sort of trouble." Harry said quickly to calm the woman's immediate fears. "Coffee?" he offered her a hot mug.

"Oh, yes please," she replied taking the steaming mug. "So… what do you want to know and why?" There was trust in her eyes, yet there was a certain worry that haunted them still. Harry took a deep breath and started.

"How exactly did Iris come to you? I understand she is not your biological child…"

"Yet she is _my_ child nevertheless…!" interrupted Ms. Yewbelle, sounding fierce and protective. "I've raised her. I've loved her…!"

"Yes Ms. Yewbelle," Harry quickly cut her short. "I'm sorry, I started out wrong. I understand perfectly. My godson, Teddy is as much my child as the three of my biologically children. I was just merely stating that you didn't give birth to her therefore you became her mother in a different way."

Ms. Yewbelle nodded, calming down, "I found her upon my door step, wrapped tightly in blankets, sleeping in a roughly made basket. I remember that day clearly, it was freezing cold with at least two inches of snow on the ground. I had thought the mother an idiot to leave her infant just laying out like that… at least she had placed two warmers beneath those blankets."

Silence. Harry couldn't help but think back to his own past, how he had been left on a door step, of what now seemed forever ago. His care for his son's friend deepened and Harry had to look down for a moment to pull himself back together.

"You of course know the rumors about Iris' heritage… how did they come about?" Harry finally asked, treading carefully. Ms. Yewbelle's face darkened and her lips formed even a tighter line.

"It's all the name's fault! _Riddle. _Honestly, people can't see past names! I've done all that I could to insure her that she possibly couldn't be a descendant of that foul man - !"

"Why name her Riddle?" Harry asked, perplexed. "Why not change her surname to Yewbell like yours? Surely you knew that would be easier for her."

Silence again. Ms. Yewbelle looked down and opened up her purse and pulled out an old, yellowed paper. Trying to smooth out the crinkles she read, even though she could recite it all by heart.

Handing it to Harry, she muttered, "This was left with Iris the day I found her."

Harry took it, eyes wide, wishing that at that moment the letter that had been handed to him had been _his _letter, the one that had been left with him as a baby that fateful day. He never has gotten a chance to read it… maybe his aunt still had it somewhere, but she more than likely burned it, knowing her. Shaking his head as if to get rid of these thoughts, he read:

_This is my daughter, Iris Rowena Riddle. Please let her keep her name, for it is all she will have of me. It is my dearest hope that you can take care of her as your own or find another loving home near you. And please understand, I love her, more than my own life! I can barely keep my sister and myself safe from our dark family… I had to protect my little flower! Iris is a lively child who will bring a smile to your face each and every day. She loves to go outside and play in the grass on bright sunny days and has enjoyed catching snowflakes this winter. She will fly for she loves the wind in her face and tries to swat at the breeze. _

_This final part is for Iris herself. My Little Flower, Mommy loves you. That is why I leave you now upon a stranger's door. I couldn't think of a better way to protect you. Take care, be safe, live, learn and love. That is my wish for you Iris. And ALWAYS remember my love. For that will never leave you._

Harry handed Ms. Yewbelle the letter back, holding back sudden tears threatening to spill over. "Have you shown this to her?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I – I haven't."

Harry looked right into her eyes, expression serious. "Show her please. I know it's not my place but… Iris won't appreciate you holding that back from her. She needs that letter." Harry bit back a sigh. "Trust me, she does."

"You're right, it's not your place!" Ms. Yewbelle said, "Yet, I see your point and think that you may be right, I should show her… Have I helped you in anyway?"

Harry stood up, thoughts heavy in his mind. "I don't know yet, Ms. Yewbelle. Yet that's all I suspect you can help me with… Thank you."

Ms. Yewbelle stood up to, readying herself to head back home. "No Mr. Potter, I wish to thank you. For your son James has helped Iris so many times over these past seven years and she has said that you and your family has become the closest to her family as she has known." Nodding farewell, she turned to leave. Harry couldn't help but smile in gratitude at the woman's words. Now all he had to do was find out what Willows wanted and start on that paper work!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was the first Gryffindor quidditch match of the season. James started to feel the intense pressure to make sure that his team came up first suffocate him. This was his last year to get his name with the title captain in front of it on that cup. His last chance to make sure his team got the trophy that they deserved with him as their leader.

"Thank Merlin!" Albus Potter teased his older brother. "No more listening to your long winded speeches and play tactics after this year!"

They were at the great hall now, taking their seats in the crowed mass of students eating and talking fervently about the upcoming game.

"Shut up and focus on the game plan," grumbled James as he sat beside him at breakfast. "And dragon's dung Al, eat some food!" He stabbed a few pieces of sausages and placed them on his brother's plate. Then he poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice and gulped down half of the serving.

"I'm not hungry in the morning James…"

"I WON'T have you distracted on the field just because your stomach is growling!" James growled at him. "Now EAT!"

"I miss Mum's pancakes," muttered Albus under his breath before he picked up a sausage and bit into it. His face twisted as he swallowed and faced his brother. "There, happy?"

"Keep stuffing it down, little brother." James ordered sternly but he felt a corner of his mouth twitch. Merlin, he loved his crazy family…even when they were stubborn. Which was all the time.

Both brothers turned their heads as they heard a clunk of a tray being dropped in front of them. Fred and Iris were arguing about the upcoming match.

"Obviously, Ravenclaw doesn't stand a chance," Fred shot at her. "Their chasers don't work well at all with each other and our amazing chasers can practically read each other's minds. Miss. Lily Potter has yet to lose Gryffindor a match! She's got Uncle Harry's seeking skills! And your incredible beaters Scorpius and I have yet to fail!"

Iris rolled her eyes as she swallowed down a spoon full of apple cinnamon oatmeal. "Don't you think that's a little cocky? I have no doubt in you or the team but surly James wouldn't have been training you guys day and night for a push over team - !"

"Unless, our dear captain Potter is slightly paranoid and doesn't want to shame the Potter – Weasley family tree by not having his name on the quidditch cup," laughed Fred. "James has been one pain in the -!"

"Care to finish that Freddie?" James glared at his cousin with narrow eyes.

"Which side of the bed did you wake up on this morning?" Fred asked with a snort. "You're never this sensitive... you usually just hex me without question!"

Iris kicked Fred's foot from under the table. "Neither of us had great dreams last night, Fred. I suggest you just follow orders for today."

"And I can't replace one of my beaters last minute if I did hex you, so stuff it and get into game mode," James added, still glaring at Fred.

Albus shook his head and leaned toward Iris so James wouldn't hear, "You know it's going to be a _long_ game when the captain is tired and bossy."

Bitter cold air met the Gryffindor team as they approached the field, long dark brown and ebony brooms held at each of their sides. James breathed in the sharp, freezing breeze and looked at his follow team mates.

"Let's do this!"

All of them rose into the air, the red and gold interweaving with the blue and silver that were already flying around the tall, bronze score posts that were on opposite sides of the field. An explosion of cheers went up on the north end of the stadium in a sea of red and gold. James couldn't help but cheer along with them as he took his position with his other chasers, Albus and Kourtney. Giving both of them an encouraging nod he faced the Ravenclaw captain to briefly acknowledge his presence. After customary opposing teams handshake, the quaffle was thrown into the air, bludgers shot up, the snitch released and the game began.

"Iris! Mind if we joined you?" Harry and Ginny Potter rushed over to the Gryffindor student section, wrapped in red and gold lion scarves and mittens and robes.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter! Ummm… of course! Here…" Iris gave Dominique Weasley a light shove and the two girls moved over to make room for the two adults on the bleachers.

"Come on Albus, make that shot!" Ginny yelled, her breath fogging up the air. Iris turned to the Ravenclaw side and saw the younger Potter brother dodge a bludger that nearly hit his left side and aim for the center pole. The opposing keeper rushed to guard the threatened post and Albus quickly changed his aim, throwing it instead to the left pole into of the center. The keeper caught by surprise quickly tried to fix his error, but the quaffle sailed right through the hole.

"That's 50 to 20 Gryffindor!"

Another cheer went up, this time joined by both Potter parents; their voices rose above many of the students as they all cheered, "Potter Time!"

Iris laughed to see the two normally dignified adults act so … well – _childishly_. They were acting like part of the wild Gryffindor student body.

Harry gave her a sheepish grin and replied to her unspoken thoughts. "Well, we _are_ fans. We sit with the students so we can blend in… I don't think the polite, clapping professors would enjoy two quidditch parents yelling in their ears."

Iris laughed, and gasped as she spotted Lily diving after a blur of gold. "Lily has seen the snitch!"

Indeed, Lily Potter was speeding towards the ground, her bright red pony tail flying straight out with the wind. The Ravenclaw seeker quickly caught up to her; soon they were neck to neck, arms reaching out, both just millimeters from the little ball…

_BOOM!_

Lily quickly pulled up and right to avoid the bludger that had been sent her way and the opposing seeker quickly pulled up and right to avoid colliding with Lily. With this very short distraction the snitch swiftly pulled away from both seekers, and flew out of sight.

Groans came from both Gryffindors and Ravnclaws. Iris looked livid along with Dominique and the Potters. That bludger that the beater had sent had come startling close to Lily's head.

"TIME OUT!" yelled James, landing his broom. The referee blew her whistle and the two teams landed and went to their separate pitches. James rushed to his sister with Albus beside him, trying to calm her for she was still shaking after the close call with the bludger.

"Ming couldn't have been himself…"

"Lily, the jerk was only trying to stop you… now I'll hex him later for aiming that thing at your head but -!"

"No James, Ming wouldn't do that!" Lily cried. "He's in my year and I know him well enough; he wasn't himself!"Glancing at the other team, brother and sister saw the Ravenclaw beater in question slowly shaking his head, as if coming out of a trance. James narrowed his eyes in concern.

"You're right Lils… I'll be right back. I'm going to report it to the ref." The team waited in uncomfortable silence. Soon James was racing back to them, eyes blazing.

"She won't believe me! She said I was just sore that you didn't catch the snitch! Lily, go talk to her - !"

The whistle blew again for the end of the time out. James gave a frustrated growl and faced his team. "Fine, we go back into the air. But keep an eye out for suspicious behavior, all of you. I don't like what I've just heard."

The team responded with grave nods and mounted their brooms. James felt himself calm down as he sped faster and flew higher, the wind rough against his face. Albus signaled to him before he tossed the quaffle his way and James caught it, stopping for a brief moment to be certain of his hold. He started for the opposing goal…

Until he felt his head clear of all thoughts, blissfully calm and peaceful. James forgot all about the game he was in the mist of. He didn't notice the quaffle falling out from his grasp. Instead a light grin of content came upon his face and he heard a faint, commanding voice in his thoughts: _Let go of your broom._

Without question, James let go of control of his broom, felt it tip, and he started to slide off before losing conscience as he fell through the air.

Iris had had the binoculars on her when she saw James' change of pace. "Mr. Potter, something weird is going on with James."

Frowning Harry took the binoculars from Iris and focused them on his eldest child, his frown turning into worry and anger as he recognized his son's cleared expression and watched him drop the quaffle without cause.

Turning to Ginny, Harry growled, "I'm going to tell the ref to stop the game. Someone is controlling James with Imperiouscurse – JAMES!"

Harry saw his own child fall as if in slow motion. Raising his wand, he barely even paid attention to the spell he was uttering as the red and gold sparks flew out, only hoping that he could slow James' steep fall onto the cut green grass. He barely heard the stadium gasp or paid much attention to the now active crowd of teachers and students that tried to make their way down to the field as James finally hit the ground. He and Ginny rushed down, pushing their way until they joined Lily, Albus, Iris, and the rest of the Weasley family around the still form James.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

James woke up to a crowd of anxious people and a pounding headache.

"Oh Thank goodness!" Ginny threw her arms around her son and James grimaced playfully as he returned the hug.

James sighed and muttered in her ear, "I'm fine Mum.".

"You fell off your broom fifty feet in the air; you were NOT fine! Do NOT start mimicking your father, James Sirius Potter!"

"Mrs. Potter, if you don't mind me saying, it wasn't exactly his choice," Iris took James' hand in her own and gently squeezed it. "I'm glad you're awake, James." James returned the light pressure between their hands and the two teens eyes met for the briefest second, blushed pink and quickly let go.

James rubbed his still sore head and looked up at his mother expectedly. "Mum, my head hurts."

Ginny expression changed from a stern worry to a loving smile. She gently pushed back his stubborn raven bangs, allowing her cool palm rest over his forehead for comfort. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey, dear. I'll be right back." With a quick kiss on the forehead, she turned and walked towards the nurse's office.

"Finally free of his mother, James turned to the peers that surrounded his sick bed. "What happened?"

"Mate, you fell from fifty feet up." Fred told him, "Don't you remember?"

"Not really, I mean I know I fell, but I don't get why. I was fine and then this weirdest feeling… then I heard someone say to let go of my broom. I felt it tip by itself and I didn't hang on…" James looked around and noticed someone that he'd expect to see around him not there. "Where's my dad? He needs to know; I wasn't in control and …"

"Ming wasn't either," Lily interrupted. "Remember we agreed on that? At the moment he is speaking with the headmistress. He isn't very happy."

"There's the understatement of the century," all the teens turned their heads to a new voice that had just entered the door. "Harry is furious. Two of his kids in one day had been manipulated into almost getting hurt or killed." Twenty – two year old Teddy Lupin sat down next to his godbrother. "How are you feeling James?"

"Just peachy. My head hurts, limbs are sore and Mummy dearest isn't back yet to baby me."

Teddy turned to Iris with a small grin, "He's making a quick recovery I see."

Iris laughed. "That he is!"

James gave a _humph _and turned to Albus, "So who's the idiot that tried to murder me and hurt Lils with Dad around?"

Albus shrugged, his bright green eyes lit up in worry. "That's the thing, we don't know. I think Dad is talking to the school staff about it. By the looks of things, it was the imperious curse in both cases and Dad wants to have a sharp look at over the school."

Nodding, James laid back down on the soft white sheets. "So what happened with the game?"

At that moment Ginny came back into the room with a small bottle of clear liquid. Sitting so that she could watch her son closely she handed him the bottle. "Drink that _whole_ thing. It will ease all the aches. I'm glad that's the worst of it once the healer mended a few broken bones. Thank Merlin for your father's quick thinking with that spell…"

"I repeat," sighed James impatiently. "What happened with the game?"

"Postponed," James jumped as he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Harry had snuck in and joined his wife beside his son.

"Now _drink_ that potion that you asked for," ordered Ginny. "Now!"

Starring into the glassy liquid, James took a deep breath,, held the bottle to his mouth and quickly gulped down the smooth, bitter potion and made sure to make a face so that his mother could see it.

"_Blah_!"

After his third day and once Madam Pomfrey made certain of his complete recovery, James was free to go. However, Hogwarts had changed in the time of his healing. Teachers now walked students from class to class each day. Students were to report to their common rooms by six each night and only venture out with expressed permission from a written teacher's note. Aurors could be seen each night and day patrolling the halls as well as teachers and prefects.

"You're dad thinks that whoever cast that spell could still be inside of the school or the grounds," explained Iris softly as James complained about feeling like misbehaving a five year old. "The teachers seem to think so too. They asked for an auror to have around for now on, just in case."

"I say Dad's paranoid," joked James, but silently he felt as if his father and the staff of Hogwarts weren't wrong. Something inside him instinctively told him to be aware of every single little thing, from the great hall to his classes to his dorm. The only reason now he tried humor because he would go berserk with the tension he felt around him otherwise.

The autumn season passed and winter began with a fierce snow fall. The ancient castle's towers and roofs soon were capped with pure white snow and the ground covered with an untouched blanket of snow. The lake now had frozen over with slick, thin ice and the Forbidden Forest's bare trees were shivering in a flaky wind. James woke up and studied this scene from the window by his bed and smiled. Even the continuing tension and everlasting security couldn't keep away the beauty and magic of a winter at Hogwarts.

The castle was a blur of activity. Even though Hogsmeade had been cancelled for the month, students and staff still rushed to set up the seasonal pine tree, decorating it in floating golden ornaments in the great hall. People were setting homework aside for creating gifts for family and friends and the building was filled with those who would casually hum or sing a Christmas song throughout the day. Teachers were struggling to get classes focused and students were struggling to get through class.

Lily and Iris were skating now on the lake as James sat wrapped in his heavy robes watching them. Both girls with relaxed and graceful on the ice, smoothly turning into jumps and spins. Lily's dark red pony tail bobbed up and down and swayed with each movement as Iris' mass of dark curls flew about her face, causing her to casually push it back out of her eyes. James tightened his hold on his hood. Merlin he was freezing.

Grabbing his own skates and putting them on, he eased onto the ice and took hold of both girls' hands. "How about that, I have my two favorite girls with right here with me." He then picked up his sister and swung her gently around just above the ice.

"JAMES!" She shrieked and Iris giggled and rolled her eyes. Grinning, James spun his sister once more and gently put her down and supported her until she had her balance.

"Hey Lily I can't help it that you're a shrimp." Still chuckling, James skated towards the edge of the pond, allowed himself to fall into the soft snow. Iris raised an eyebrow, obviously wary of his next action. James smiled as innocently as he could muster.

James watched as the two girls started to talk and skate around each other once more; he even applauded when Iris almost did a perfect back flip. Of Course when she slid and fell from landing, as soon as he realized that she was alright, he smirked with amusement. Iris would be trying to perfect that now for a while. Which meant she would completely forget that he was there scheming away.

Which of course was perfect for him.

Gathering up snow he patted a handful into a smooth round ball. Iris' back was finally to him as she got up from her third fall, huffing fog into the icy air. Aiming right below her shoulder, James tossed the ball of snow. His friend shrieked as it hit right on target. James quickly started to switch his skates for his boots.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

Dodging loose snow that Iris had tossed back at him, James finished tying his boots and made a run for the castle door. Iris and Lily followed suit, slowed by their skates on the snow.

James threw another snowball aimlessly over his shoulder. From the growl he then heard behind him, he guessed that he had hit (or had been close to hitting) his younger sister. Looking over his shoulder he saw Lily and Iris toss snowballs at him. Quickly, he took cover behind a tree close to the castle doors. Making another weapon he peered from behind it and threw it at Iris and made a mad dash for the tall door that was only thirty yards away.

Despite all the recent tension and security, James found himself thinking that winter at Hogwarts was indeed magical.


	10. Chapter 10

_Surely, a sweet little six year old girl would have someone claim her by now._

The thought went through Harry's head as he took the Ken doll that Jade handed him. "Would you play with me?" She asked, looking up at him with trusting eyes. Harry smiled. Lily had done the same exact thing at that age. That and play Princess. And Lily would usually assign him the prince role and she would instruct him on how to save her from the dragon/ mad sorcerer/ deep sleep/ whatever else came to mind of his little girl.

Until Jade had came to live with him and Ginny, Harry hadn't realized how much he missed those moments with his now teenage daughter. "Sure," Harry replied, kneeling on the floor. He looked at the doll in his hand. "Who's this?"

The young girl's blue gray eyes just stared at him like he should know. "That's Prince Phillip of course! And she…" – Jade held up the Barbie she had in her hand – "… is Princess Aurora."

Ah, Sleeping Beauty. When he watched it with Lily for the first time, he had had the hardest time getting "Once upon a dream" out of his head. It didn't help that Lily had sung it for days afterwards (off key). He looked around and saw a long forgotten stuffed toy dragon at Jade's feet.

"Is that Maleficent?" He asked her; impressed that she had been able to find James' old comfort animal. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had lay stuffed in the very back of his closet.

Jade nodded and pushed back her blonde hair. "Yep, and Phillip stabs her with a sword- here." She handed him an unsharpened pencil. As Harry did a few practice swings holding the pencil in Ken's hand, Jade put Barbie on her back and set up the stuffed dragon near Ken.

"Rawr!" Jade lifted up the dragon's clothed wings and turned its neck towards the Ken doll. Harry, grinning, lifted the doll's arm, still holding the pencil and opened his mouth for the challenge…

"Harry, someone is in the fireplace for you," Ginny came in the room and took in the scene, her brown eyes full of amusement. "Oh dear, I don't generally enjoy battles right in my kitchen!"

"And yet dear they happen every summer break," responded Harry with a twinkle in his eye. "Who is it?"

Ginny glanced at Jade for the briefest second and whispered in his ear, "Someone from Child Services, he wishes to speak about Jade." Harry's face turned from childlike to a worn down, serious man.

"Oh," he handed Ginny the Ken doll. "Mind if Gin plays with you Jade? I've got to talk with a grown up."

Jade's eyes widen, as if she knew it was going to be about her. Then turning back to the dragon, she nodded and started to catch Ginny up where they had been in their play. Harry smiled a little as a dragged his feet to the sitting room, watching his wife and Jade interact.

Sighing he quickened his pace to the floating head in his fire place. "Find any relatives that will take her Audrey?"

The head shook, her dark hair swinging slightly to the motion. "No, Mr. Potter. In fact, I can't find any records on Jade or her mother. It is as thought they don't exist."

Harry thought back to the little girl in his kitchen playing with his wife. "Oh Jade definitely exists."

"Well, on record she doesn't. Neither does her mother, especially since we don't even have a name. The only people I can think of that don't have some sort of record are those on the run from the law."

Harry thought back to the day he was at Three Broomsticks. Jade's mother had been panicked when she had thought she had lost her daughter. Understandable. But she had also been twitching her head over her shoulder, as though someone might be after her. Somehow, he didn't think it was the law.

"Or the lawless," Harry said quietly. "And they finally caught up to her." He looked at the woman in the fireplace. "But why were they after Jade's mother? Or were they after Jade? Or maybe someone else… or a combination thereof?"

Dark eyes looked at Harry confused. "Mr. Potter I have no clue what you are talking about..."

"I don't expect you to know," replied Harry. "Are you certain that there is absolutely nothing you can find or do?"

"We are certain… Are you and Ginny able to keep her much longer?"

"We'll have her as long as she needs us," Harry shot back, his look stern. "You will not uproot her until she has her own loving kin to call her as their own."

"Very well, good day Mr. Potter." And the head of the woman disappeared back into the greenish flames, which softly and slowly died down until they were nothing more than smoke.

Staring into the now smoking fireplace, Harry realized that it was getting close to time to leave for Hogwarts. The whole auror department had been taking turns helping teachers patrol the hall of the ancient school ever since that quidditch match. Harry shivered to think that the mysterious dark wizard or witch was ever inside the school grounds. They had not seen any sign of an unwelcomed person yet which caused Harry to think that there had to be an accomplice inside the school. Which made him feel more on edge.

And the fact that there were no official records on little Jade or her mother didn't ease his nerves either. There had to be a way to return mother and daughter again…

Harry eyes widen as a sudden thought came to mind. There was someone else who he had gone looking for records on. And though he found them, they had all been from late infancy on. There had been no birth certificate for Iris Rowena Riddle. No early hospital records or government papers. It had seemed that Iris' life had started when Ms. Yewbelle had found her with her mysterious mother's letter...

_So was this all connected, or a mere consequence?_ Harry thought to himself. Somehow he doubted the latter.

"Harry, have they found anything?" Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder, looking concerned. Harry looked around and saw Jade having the Ken doll kiss Barbie awake. He shook his head, eyes solemn.

"According to paper, she doesn't exist… no one can match my description of her mother either… Gin, I – I don't know exactly what we're getting into, but I don't like it."

"Jade stays here though!" Ginny said fiercely. "We're all she's got!"

Harry continued to watch as Jade had the two dolls hold hands as Ken twirled Barbie around on an invisible ballroom floor. "Yes Ginny, she's staying here."

James had just tossed in his last pair of socks into his trunk when he heard a knock on his dorm door. Grinning wide he jugged over to the door and opened it to see Iris holding a pile of papers, her face in a stern frown.

"How did your midterm reports get to my dorm?" She asked quietly, slowly tapping her foot.

James gave a sheepish grin, "Um, maybe I hoped you would take pity on me and check them over for me?"

Giving an exhausted sigh, Iris handed him his reports, covered in red marks. "I've marked everything that's wrong and needs work with little side notes on where you can find the correct answer…"

"Why -?" started James.

"I'm not doing you work for you," she snorted. "I'm not telling you the correct answer."

"But you wouldn't be giving me the answers; you would be explaining why mine are wrong."

Iris passed James and sat on his bed. "_Accio_, James' text books!"A train of thick volumes shot out of his trunk and landed in a neat stack in front of Iris as she organized the marked papers in front of her. She pointed towards the other side of the bed. "Sit," she ordered.

"I have my Aunt Hermione for this," James muttered under his breath, but he sat down as he was instructed and together the two teens went over what he had written down and what was in the material that had covered in class. After a while, Iris allowed her eyes to wonder and noted James' trunk.

"I see you've packed."

James smiled. "Yeah, I'm really glad the winter holidays are almost here. There's nothing more awesome then being around my wild pack of family… Lupin, Potter and Weasley alike!"

"I asked Mum if I could stay with you… she said that I had to come home first then she'd take me to your place."

James nodded, "That's a normal response from your mum."

"Yeah," Iris muttered. "It is… So are you excited about finally meeting this Jade character?"

"I am," laughed James, "It's like getting another sister to pick on!"

"James."

"What?"

Iris just shook her head. "You're impossible."

"What can I say?" shrugged James with a smile.

"Oh, and do me a favor, rewrite those essays," Iris handed him some fresh parchment and an ink bottle and a quill. "I'd like to see all my hard work mean something and for you to pass N.E.W.T.s."

"Oh ye of little faith," grumbled James, but he beamed at Iris anyway. "Thanks."

Iris smiled back at him and replied sincerely, "No problem, I'm only just returning some of the favors."


	11. Chapter 11

"See ya later Potter!"

"Merry Christmas!"

"Bye James!"

As the eldest Potter child walked thought the students bustling through the stone halls, he waved to the various people that called out to him, yelling back a reply. Most of them he knew only by name and face – Being a fair quidditch player and renown prankster and the son of a famous auror father and ex-quidditch player mother can make one rather famous.

James would never admit it, but he rather disliked the inherited fame of being part of the Potter – Weasley family. He loved making people laugh and showing off on the field, but never the attention of his family's history. Of course he loved the family, just not the fame. His parents were the coolest because they were simply his parents.

It was amazing on how only knowing about a third of those personally who knew his name could make him remember such feelings.

James pushed the door opened to feel the sharp winter air blow flurries on his face. Up ahead he could make out the bright red Hogwarts train in the blur of snow, ready to deliver its students home.

"It's bloody cold!" Fred shivered as he wrapped his thick cloak around his thin body. James couldn't help but snort.

"It's winter Fred, you know, with snow and all…"

"Oh shut up."

"Excuse me… Excu – _humph –_ EXCUSE ME!"

Fred and James looked at each other, holding back laughter as they turned around to see Iris pushing her way through the myriad of people. Her heavy robes were on, hood up, scarf around her face so that only her ice blue eyes were showing. James was suddenly struck by those eyes; how clear they were, how they blended in beautifully with the pure white snow that was floating down around them… and how they blazed with a sudden harsh light when Iris was frustrated or mad…

Iris, in the mean time, made her finally attempt to push her way towards the two boys. "Hey, move it _please –._" She crammed herself through the crowd, losing her balance as she finally stood in front of James. Taken by complete surprise, James didn't have time to prepare himself as Iris crashed into him, causing the two teens to fall into the snow and out of the busy crowd.

"Oh!"

"Ah!"

"Hey at least it's a soft landing!" James slowly got up, brushing the snow off of him and offered Iris his hand. In truth he was trying to get the smell of Iris's hair out of his mind. When they had fallen, Iris' hood had fallen off, exposing her long dark curls. The light rain smell lingered in his mind.

"Indeed," Iris sighed, to James relief, clearly not noticing his distraction. Instead of taking his hand, she moved her arms and legs up out and in repeatedly, smoothing the soft ground out into a snow angel.

"Iris we have train to catch," James felt his mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Hold on, Hogwarts needs an angel. Now help me up so I don't mess up Gabe."

James raised his eyebrows, "Gabe?"

Iris gave a timid smile, suddenly looking like a five year old. "My angel."

"Wow," muttered James, "A snow angel named Gabe. Sounds like a very Lilyish thing to do." Shaking his head, he helped her up as Iris did a weird skip like step to avoid making a foot mark on the bottom of the angel. Iris had skip right up to him, hand in his, hood still down, ice blue eyes turning to him.

She was way to close. The soft rain smell was suddenly torturing him again. White flakes and clods of snow clung to her dark hair. James, without thinking backed away quickly.

Iris didn't miss her friend's sudden change of action. "What?" She asked; her forehead and now slightly pink nose crunched up in concern.

"Nothing," James said quickly.

Silence. The rumble of the passing students grew fainter and fainter and James tossed his head towards the lessening crowd.

"Maybe we should head for that train."

"Yeah, definitely," Iris' eyes were shining with confusion.

"Potter. Riddle." Professor Blade now stood before them, quickly waving off a tall hooded figure beside him. "Shouldn't you two be getting on the train home?"

Who know silence could be so loud? James was trying to piece together all that was happening before Blade had come. "Yes sir, we're on our way now."

"Good, Happy Holidays you two." With that the professor turned his back on them, trudging along in the snow back to the hooded figure he had been speaking with, back into the castle. Iris and James glanced at each other, then broke into a run as they heard the Hogwart's Express whistle go off, announcing its warning of departure.

Leaving, James still wondering what in Merlin's name was happening to him.

Together, Iris and James jogged in between the train's small compartments, keeping an eye out for a place to sit. The girl reflected that this was the first Christmas break that her friend hadn't had some girlfriend clinging on to him for a couple of years. She had him all to herself and found that kind of nice. Not that she'd minded: James was entitled to date whoever he wanted. Though she did mind when a certain one had decided that she was a threat and attempted to split them completely… That one had made her _furious!_

But once James had been jinxed into realizing what was going on between his girlfriend and his girl _friend, _he had confronted her and informed her that either she was going to have to trust that he and Iris were just close friends or she had to get out of the picture… just a bit more harshly. That had been the end of that relationship.

Iris had debated if she was ever going to let James live it down, but in the end she was satisfied that he had stuck with her and let the matter drop.

"Woohoo, Iris… earth to Iris," James waved his hand in front of her dazed out face.

"W—What?" Iris shook her head a little, twirling an end of her hair absent mindedly.

James pointed towards a glass compartment door and Iris saw a red hair, freckled Fred and a fair skinned, blonde Dominique. The two cousins waved enthusiastically and motioned to empty seats that they had saved.

Waving back, the two started to enter the small compartment… and ended up trying to fit in the door way at the same time.

James backed up, shaking out his messy raven hair, a habit when he was nervous. Iris noticed a soft blush and unease in his eyes. It lasted only for a second though. Soon, he gave his normal easy, smile and said, "Ladies first?"

"Thanks," Iris walked in and slid next to Dominique. The blonde Weasley only looked very amused at this recent exchange between the two. "What?" Iris muttered to her, noticing the humor in her sky blue eyes.

"You honestly can't tell? Iris, we're going to have a chat when we can get alone sometime." Dominique laughed quietly in her ear.

Oh oh. A chat with Dominique usually meant clothes… or makeup… or boys - none of which Iris had a fondness for discussing.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" Fred interrupted. Iris gave a sigh of relief, good ol' Fred.

"Just as long as you don't cheat," James answered, making room on the blue diamonded patterned seats for a deck.

"I don't CHEAT!" Fred cried indignantly. James' look was a clear, _liar, liar._

Iris jumped in. "I'll stay out; I'll make sure he doesn't cheat." She gave Fred an innocent smile and squeezed in between the two boys. "In fact, I can keep an eye on both of you."

"Hey!"

"Sorry James, takes a cheater to know a cheater," Iris played dealer and watched with amusement as the two played, occasionally getting a face full of smoke from the exploding cards. Dominique commented every so often, her most humorous one being that Iris' hair had blown wild from the latest explosion. Conjuring a mirror, Iris looked at her wind like blown hair and busted into tears of mirth. James, realizing that this was Iris, and she wouldn't chew him out for such a thing as messing up her hair, joined her.

Looking around at her laughing friends she meet James' gaze and smiled. Smiling back, he seemed to understand and returned the message: _We're all crazy._

It seemed too soon when the Scarlet engine pulled into platform nine and three quarters. The four teens walked off the train dragging their heavy wooden trunks and looked around for their families.

"Mum!" Iris waved to a dark but graying haired lady, beaming. "See you later, James!" Once again, she attacked him with a tight hug. James jumped slightly but returned the embrace awkwardly. Iris didn't miss the sudden awkwardness, but she decided to let it go. Boys will be boys. Turning to hug Dominique, she saw Albus and Lily and waved goodbye to them also and then ran cumbersomely with her trunk and owl cage in hand up to her mother.

James watched them until mother and daughter disappeared through the seemingly solid red brick portal. He then faced his younger brother and sister. "Where are Mum and Dad? They're usually here by now."

"Jade held us up," Harry Potter had just run through the portal, cart in hand and a girl who appeared to be six holding on tightly on his back. James' father frowned looking around. "I see we missed Iris and her mother… I was hoping to speak with Ms. Yewbelle…"

"Come on children, I have lunch on the table at home," Ginny Potter arrived and herded the three of them towards the wall. "One at a time, James you first!"

"But Mum, we haven't even been able to say hi to Jade yet!" Lily exclaimed turning her eyes to the little girl. "Nice to meet you Jade," she walked up and smiled at the girl. Jade gave a shy smile and buried her face into Harry's neck.

The man grinned, "She's not quite as outgoing as you Lils, but I'm certain you will all warm up to each other when we get home. James, you heard your mother, go."

Giving his new foster sister an encouraging welcome smile, James ran through the bricks and into the muggle world.


	12. Chapter 12

James breathed in the familiar smells, took in the familiar sights, and listened to the familiar sounds of the familiar house he called home.

He heard the clatter of dishes washing themselves in the sink as the water turned off and on in cycle.

He heard the clean, wet clothes wring themselves out, the excess water falling into a quickly filling bucket.

He heard the whistle of the pot on the stove, announcing hot tea was on its way.

He saw the cozy pale green walls of the main room, with its soft tan chairs and couch forming a circle with each other on the laminate floors.

He saw the tall bookcase that separated the main room from his parents' office, knowing the exact old leather volume to pull out – third shelf, center right – to gain entry.

He saw the bright yellow walls of the kitchen where many evening were spent talking over dinner at the spacious oak table.

He saw the cream colored carpeted stairs that lead up to their second level, the place where many retired to their bedrooms at night to doze into sleep land.

He smelled the clean, crisp air of home, mixed with the apple cinnamon tarts his mother had cooked to their welcome home treat.

_Home sweet home. _

James smiled and dropped his trunk and released his owl, so that she could spread her wings.

"James Sirius -!" Ginny dodged as the owl flew past her head, giving a small hoot of warning.

"Harriet needed to spread her wings, Mum."

"He'll call her back in before she makes too much of a mess dear," Harry reassured his wife. His green eyes followed the faithful snowy owl with a sad faraway look.

"And I'll clean up any mess she does make," added James quickly.

Ginny's raised eyebrows and thin mouth clearly showed her son that she doubted this. But she only sighed and went into the kitchen to oversee the progress that had been made in her absence. With quick swish and flick of her wand, everything came to a halt and James watched his mother starting to finish the work by hand.

"Al, would you please go and mind the clothes that are being wrung out?" Ginny called over her shoulder. "And Lily, your sheets are clean dear so you can make your bed."

Albus and Lily exchanged annoyed looks. Chores weren't their idea of a winter break. James tried to slide off up the stairs, softly whistling for his owl.

"James, could you keep an eye on Jade for me?" James stopped and only just managed to not roll his eyes. Of course his father had to spoil his plan.

"And keep an eye on Harriet too?"

Harry gave his son a stern look, "I'm sure Jade would love to meet Harriet. Would you Jade?" He turned to little girl. With a small, shy nod, Jade looked up at James, bright blue gray eyes hopeful and curious.

"Hey no fair, how did she learn the puppy look?" muttered James. "Or do all children know it by instinct?"

His father laughed, "By my experience, instinct." With a quick word to Jade, Harry walked up to the bookshelf and gently pulled on the old volume and pushed the case in, revealing the cozy room on the other side for a brief moment before shutting it close.

Jade had clearly seen this before because she turned to James and looked up at him importantly. "That's a secret room."

"Yes, I know," replied James with a small smile, "only Mum, Dad, Al, Lily, I and now you know about it."

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret."

"How?"

"It's magic, kid." James laughed. Indeed to anyone who knew otherwise, there was only wall space between that bookcase and the kitchen. Magic was the coolest thing.

"Oh – Who's Harriet?" Jade asked.

James pointed on the floor. "Have a seat on the floor Jade. Mum doesn't want owl feathers on the couch." He whistled for his owl and held out his arm as she flew towards him.

"Why?" asked Jade.

"Mum doesn't like messes."

Jade looked suddenly sad, "My mummy doesn't like messes either."

James frowned and gently held Harriet out to Jade. "Want to pet her? She'll be your friend forever."

Jade reached out; somehow James knew she was going to pet against the feathers if he didn't correct her. That would be one way ticket to a mad Harriet, a bit and crying Jade and mad parents that would ground him.

"NO!" James grabbed her hand just as it touched the soft white feathers. Calming down slightly, James took a breath, and took Jade's open hand more gently. "Like this." He guided the girl's hand until he felt confident letting go and watched happily as his owl's golden eyes closed clearly relaxed. Jade gave a huge smile.

"She likes me!"

James laughed, "Like I said, you're now her best friend." He heard a faint curse word come from another room.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

"Mum, the bucket dumped the water on me!"

"Oh nonsense!" Ginny Potter stomped out of the kitchen and went into the bathroom where James knew his brother would be hanging up clothes. Now just drenching wet.

Winking at Jade, James laughed and said, "Now all that needs to happen is for Lily's sheets to attack her and we'd have our normal chaos…"

"Mum!" Lily's voice rang down the stairs.

Ginny and Albus came out from doing the wash, both now sopping wet. "No. More. Magic. While. We. Are. On. Break!" she scolded him.

"MUM!"" Lily shrieked.

"Harry would you go see what our daughter wants!" Ginny yelled towards the book case. Harry quickly came out and rushed up the stairs but James thought he heard his father murmur, "We've only been home for ten minutes!"

Jade's eyes had widened taking all this in. James cracked up, laughing even harder. "Welcome to the Potter Home, Jade! Hey, is that Puff?" James saw and took the stuffed toy Hungarian Horntail off of the couch, running his hand down the silver fabric spikes, one of which was torn. "Merlin it is!"

"No, her name is Maleficent!" corrected Jade.

"_His_ name is Puff, and he's older then you," said James sternly. "Respect is in order. Hey, where did you get that paper and those crayons at?"

"I had them."

"No you… never mind." James sighed, shaking his head. He watched as Jade's small hands quickly moved over the page; it was as though she was not even thinking about what she was drawing. Which James found really weird, because when he and his siblings were that age, they took much time and care into their stick figures and square houses.

But each little kid was different right? So, this wasn't terribly weird.

Now James saw two stick figures; one of a girl and one of a boy. The girl had dark squiggly lines over her head for curly hair and the boy had short black hair, sticking up upon his head. Both had black outlines of what resembled to robes and red triangles on their necks (ties?). But that wasn't what startled James. It was the girl's eyes. Jade had made them an icy blue.

James pointed to the girl stick person. "I've not told you about Iris have I? My friend that's coming over soon?"

Jade ignored him as she drew away. Merlin, this girl was weird. James watched her draw a brown line with tan smaller lines sticking out all over at the one end, maybe a broomstick… and a gray square with diagonal lines going in both directions. With a sad face in it. James frowned and he crawled beside Jade to ask her about her drawing, until he saw a shadow over him. His father had come back from helping Lily.

"Jade, what are you drawing?" Harry asked gently kneeling down to her level, but looking from the picture to James. Iris looked up, her eyes were unfocused.

_"They who can send the dark into retreat…"_

James watched as his father's face paled. Jade pointed to the messy ravened haired boy on her picture then to the broomstick and caged sad face. _"The Protector has to heed his warnings._

This time it was James' face that paled and his mind raced with the sudden memory…

"…_So with this in mind, sister, what do you know about our forgotten niece? Answer me! CRUCIO…!_

…_Protector, born of flight and born of fight_

_Protector, eldest of the famous line_

_Heed this warning and keep her safe, oh Protector._

"Dad, I need to talk to you," James said. "In private."

"What did this Vinness look like?" Harry asked his son urgently. "That's important."

James leaned back in a swirling chair in the secret room. His gaze idly swept through the numerous volumes on shelves, the messy desks piled with paper and notebooks, and the various school supplies, handheld mind games and other recreations of the Potter family. His favorite place to be when he was home. He felt like a secret agent plotting a mission or something of the sort. And it was a cool feeling.

Now though he felt anything but cool. He felt confused.

"Like – Like an adult Jade. The same eyes and the same hair. The jailer had claimed to be her sister and then threatened to find her daughter…and the child like voice matched Jade's zoned out trance like voice. And -!"

"Which sounds like the woman that took Jade in Three Broomsticks that day," Harry had stood up from his desk and started pacing. James watched his dad going back and forth, nervous.

"So that makes the Vinness in my dream…"

"… Jade's mother," finished Harry.

"But," James started in; voice tight, "It was a nightmare. It couldn't have been real…"

His father just gave him a stern look. "James, you remember this dream from two months ago. And you never remember your dreams. You and Iris on top of that have the same dream…"

"Not quite…"

"Darn close," Harry said looking his son in the eye.

"Dad, you're scaring me."

Harry stopped pacing and sat in the chair opposite of James. "It's all connecting."

"I did say this was a dream right?"

Harry scowled. "Yes, James. But you can't deny the unusual aspects of this so called dream. You dream of a woman trapped who happens to look like Jade's mother who is being threatened with her daughter's capture. Then you dream of Jade's voice at the end…"

"Why am I being called the Protector?" James interrupted. His father wouldn't meet his eyes. James grew even more nervous. "What in Merlin's most sagging pants am I supposed to be protecting!"

"James," Harry scolded.

"You're not telling me everything! Which is not cool, seeing as I have told you everything!" James stopped, pausing for breath. "It's this niece isn't it? The one that the robed woman in my dream wanted… the one that Vinness was being torture for information about?"

"That would make sense…" Harry said slowly.

"Well then, who is she?"

Once again his father wouldn't quite meet his gaze. "I have a suspicion."

"Well…!"

"You don't need to know of my suspicions James. That's all they are…"

"But," James argued, "If she needs my protection…"

Harry sighed, "You're taking this far too literally James…"

"So are you!"

"You have a choice in this James."

James could only stare his father down. "And I choose to protect her. I don't want anyone to go through what Vinness is going through… I – I felt the pain! I know!"

Harry took a deep breath. "Fine, fine. Take it literally. But I'll tell you right now, you may have been "her Protector" all along."

All right, now James was really confused.

"When is Iris coming?" Harry asked, changing the subject. James knew the change met that the discussion was over.

"Tomorrow," he replied.

Harry nodded, "With Teddy staying with Victorie's immediate family that leaves the guest room open for her."

"Lily, will like that. She doesn't have to share her room that way." James agreed. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Then the two Potter men jumped as they heard a crash from the outside of the room.

"We better go see if everything is all right," grinned Harry. "Come on." Nodding in agreement, James followed his father out of from behind the bookcase and rushed to help his mother clean up the pile of fallen dishes.


End file.
